


enamor me - Ironhide/Deadlock

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, BV Ironhide, Courtship, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, IDW Deadlock, M/M, Other, more multiverse fuckery?, this isn't quite shippy but it was kinda a shippy prompt so??!?, well as fluffy as it can get considering Deadlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: It was Will that had introduced Ironhide to gag gifts, back during Ironhide’s time on Earth.Ironhide really hasn’t seen the appeal of them until now.





	enamor me - Ironhide/Deadlock

**Author's Note:**

> An 'enamor me' drabble requested by and featuring @x-deadendcon-x's Deadlock. Not beta read.

Gift-giving has... never really been Ironhide’s thing. He’d kind of gotten used to the casual way humans had done it on Earth, but in Simfur mecha just didn’t give things away without a damn good reason. Gifts were symbolic. Iacon didn’t change that, as anyone he associated with wasn’t very big into receiving or giving either, and the war made it even worse if anything. No one just gave things away in time of war.

It was Will that had introduced Ironhide to gag gifts, back during Ironhide’s time on Earth.

Ironhide really hasn’t seen the appeal of them until now.

“...what’s this?”

Ironhide arches an optic ridge, trying not to smirk at Deadlock’s confused scowl. “It’s a mug,” he says, making sure that the unspoken  _ duh _ is obvious in his tone. The other mech’s optics narrow in annoyance.

“I can see that,” he growls, glaring at the weaponsmith - and at  [ the item in question ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41gjaR%2B8wjL._SY450_.jpg) . He holds it at arm’s length and with only two digits, as if it’ll bite him if it gets any closer. “But why?”

“Because a good morning ration has never hurt anyone.” Before Deadlock can say anything back - or shoot him in the face for his flippancy - he turns on one pede and pointedly walks away with his arms crossed over his chest. He can feel Deadlock’s red optics burning holes into the back of his helm as he leaves, but he’ll take it as a victory.

The smirk Ironhide had been trying to hide finally wins and takes over his faceplates.

Better his optics than a blaster.

* * *

 

Ironhide finds the next gift on Phalanx-III while looking for new engraving tools. He almost buys it for Cat instead, in hopes that she’d use it as bedding instead of stealing his heated berthcover, but decided against it. Cat is a simple creature. She can’t be won over with something soft and brightly-colored.

Ironhide doesn’t think Deadlock can be, either. But the shanix is worth the face the mech makes when Ironhide pushes the box towards him, expression quickly shifting from confused to annoyed to suspicious. Ironhide almost expects him to just throw the box back at him, which would be a real shame, but much to his surprise Deadlock hesitantly opens it.

“What’s this for?”

Ironhide shrugs, watching as Deadlock rubs the fabric of  [ the scarf ](http://www.foryourbigdate.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/650x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/g/o/gold_scarf-1.jpg) between clawed fingertips. He actually seems to be examining it. “I saw it and thought it would bring out the golds on your chassis.” He nearly snorts when the ‘con blinks and looks down at himself, but manages to hold it in. He can’t stop the way his optics narrow mischievously, though. “A pretty mech like you should be able to make it work.”

Deadlock harrumphs and slams the box back shut before pushing it away. “I have no use for it.”

Ironhide shrugs again. “Oh well.”

“Take it back.”

“Nah. No refunds. And I can’t pull it off. Gold isn’t my color.”

“How about energon blue?”

Ironhide leaves quickly after that. And he stays away for awhile.

He still takes it as another victory.

* * *

 

Ironhide hadn’t planned on buying any energon candies, but they were cheap and their  [ packaging ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/10/57/e6/1057e69ecd4c5c591d70c94846d37b90--sweetheart-candy-vintage-valentines.jpg) was gaudy - leftovers from a Cybertronian copy-cat attempt of Valentine’s Day.

It was  _ perfect _ .

“I hope ya know that I’m going to kill ya for this.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t yet.” Ironhide makes a show of picking a piece of candy out of the box and popping it into his intake. He chews for a moment and cringes. Far too sweet for his tastes. Deadlock snorts at him, sounding somewhat amused, and daintily picks a piece as well.

“Ya could’ve at least picked out something higher-quality,” he says, taking a nibble out of the candy. Ironhide rolls his optics.

“Picky.” He snatches another piece and eats it, only to cringe again. This time Deadlock actually chuckles.

“Are ya trying to prove some kinda point or are you just that intent on torturing yourself?”

“Maybe both.”

“Interesting.”

Ironhide arches an optic ridge at that, but doesn’t deign to reply. He sighs and looks at the box of candies in mock-wistfulness. “Definitely not Earth chocolate.”

Deadlock makes a disgusted face. “You’ve eaten Earth food?”

“Only a few times,” Ironhide replies, somewhat defensively. After a moment he adds, “Chocolate was the only one worth the tank ache, though.”

“Huh.” Deadlock bites into the treat, narrowing his optics up at Ironhide even as he appears to enjoy the taste. Ironhide just smirks back.

* * *

 

It continues like this for a while. Ironhide brings Deadlock  _ things _ , most of them impractical and useless, and, somehow, he manages to leave unscathed. He doesn’t know why he does it - he’s pretty sure most of his gifts are tossed anyway - but it’s fun to watch how the other mech reacts to some of the stuff he gives him.

The candles actually seem to go pretty well.

For some reason, the pen set  _ does not _ .

Waxes are accepted with growls and mutters, but accepted nonetheless.

Ironhide can’t seem to find any discernable pattern as to what Deadlock ‘likes’ and ‘dislikes’, but that keeps it interesting.

Deadlock talks to him a little more each visit. They don’t talk about anything important, mostly it’s just small talk and minor threats of bodily harm that will probably  _ hopefully _ never be followed through on, but Ironhide thinks he’s starting to grow on Deadlock.

Deadlock’s certainly starting to grow on him.


End file.
